A lesson in wrestling
by awesomeness50
Summary: Mature visits Clarke Still to learn some wrestling moves.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters used in this story.

Mature approaches Ikari army base and makes her way to the administration desk which she finds unattended so she calls out to someone in the distance. A young girl with short brown hair and glasses runs up to the desk and asks "can I help you" then looks down at Mature tapping her long purple nails impatiently on the table. Mature then stops tapping and says "I have an 11am appointment with Clarke Still, where can I find him"? The girl looks up uncomfortably after realising she was staring and replies "He's waiting for you at the gym, it's just the second door on the left after you turn right at the end of the hall". Mature thanks the girl then deciding to amuse herself further at the girls reaction offers her a handshake. The girl steps back momentarily then but eventually replies by extending her hand shakily, then Mature makes her way off.

Mature walks into the gym where Clarke stands waiting in a small arena with padded floors stretching out getting warmed up then greets Mature. Clarke looks her way and says "So Mature, remind me again why you wanted to meet up with me coz I didn't order a dominatrix and last I heard you're not into men". Mature replied casualy "Very funny Clark Still. Not bad for a man who wears a hat and sunglasses indoors". Clarke held silent for a few moments and then said "I repeat, what is your reason for requesting my audience". Mature replied "Well I'm fighting in a tournament in a few months time and my teammate Vice has really been giving me an earfull about having almost no skills in grappling and wrestling. I rely on my speed and striking too much and so far it's been good but I promised her this time I would give it a try and I remember you being quiet a famous wrestler". Clarke replied with a smile "That's right baby. College champ and junior olympic gold medalist. Well how about we start simple, lets see if you can get yourself out of this sleeper hold".

Clarke approaches Mature from behind putting his arm around the front of her neck interlocking with the inside of his elbow. Mature asks "Look Clarke I'm all eager to learn but your a whole foot taller and seventy pounds heavier than me" to which Clarke replied "Relax I'll be easy but you gotta remember you're opponent isn't gonna care if they're bigger. Now try work with getting me off balance". Mature put her hands around his arm but couldn't make him budge as much as she struggled. She thought to herself "Ok this isn't working, I might have to put my variation on this". Going for a second try she puts her hands around his arm, curls her fingers and presses her nails into his arm.

Clark jumps back screaming "YEOUCH! What the hell is wrong with you? At what point did I say Mature please dig your nails into my arm"? Mature looks back at him and replies "Oh sorry did I forget to ask? Let me re-phrase that. Excuse me Clarke may I please evade a life threatening maneuver by using any means necessary" and held up her purple nails. Clarke looked back at her angrily then said "Ok lets just continue but I'll definitly need some first aid after. Next you need to try get out of this headlock".

Mature leans over and Clarke puts his arms around her in a headlock and says "Ok now try throw me off at the leg". Mature puts her palm on his leg ready to push but then digs her nails into his leg. Again Clark jumps back and yells "Goddamit you freak, no playing dirty. We do this again but if you try that one more time I will squeeze your neck so hard you'll turn blue". Mature replied "Ok big boy lets go again". They repeat the stance, and Clarke see's Mature go for his leg again. "I can see what you're doing and I'm not taking any risks" he said and squeezed harder putting Mature in pain. She stood there bent over and said "Hey now who's playing dirty, no fair" so she pulls out her other arm and raises it up as high as she can to his shoulder and rakes her nails down the back of his arm leaving a trail of red marks". Clark jumped back and reeled over in pain while Mature rubbed her neck". Clarke screamed at her "That's enough you pyschotic freak. If you want to learn you do as I say. But since you're not so good at that we're gonna have to play a game called learn as you go"! As Clarke finished he assumed his fighting stance and after realising what was happening Mature assumed her fighting pose with her left arm raised and fingers spread while her right hand was at her chest waving her nails.

As the two get ready to fight Clarke pauses and says "Hang on I need some music. Let me just put something on". Clarke runs over to the stereo and puts in his combat CD then plays the first track "Test your might". Mature looks at him shaking her head and says "You idiot, how can you not know Test your might is Mortal Kombat. We're KOF. King Of Fighters sweety". Clarke feeling like a complete fool fumble around with the tracks but couldn't find anything until he just gave up and turned around to Mature and said "Alright, you wanted a lesson in grappling well you're about to get one that you won't soon forget".

The two opponents sized each other up and despite Clarke's almost double in Mature's size it was an even match. Clarke with his hand raised square came towards Mature who slashed her left hand at Clarke missing him then thrust out her right hand with her long purple nails in a strike motion. After missing her strike she went again but Clarke caught her by the arm then threw her across the floor, then with a grin said "Lesson one in grappling. Use your opponents weight and momentum against them". Mature got up brushing herself off and replied "Did you just say something about using your opponents weight? I hope you're not saying I'm fat"! Then launched herself at Clarke slashing with her nails again in a frenzy missing him each time.

Clarke sidestepped out of the way while Mature took a moment to catch her breath. Clarke looked at his vest and cockily said "Damn look what you did to my favorite jacket. I thought I could use the extra protection but at the rate you're going I don't think I'll need it much longer" he said throwing off his vest. Mature threw him a look then decided to try a new tactic by charging at him with her hands outstretched and nails pointed. Clarke managed to catch her by the wrists and thought he had her, but his hands were close enough to hers that she managed to scratch his hands with the tips of her nails which didn't do to much damage but Clarke was showing pain. Clarke then spun her around and grabbed her from the back catching his arms under hers then locking his fingers behind her head. Mature stood there waving her arms in the air helplessly while Clarke said "Lesson two. Now this is called the full nelson. As you can see there's not too much you can do and you're pretty nails won't help you. Even Ralf struggles to get out of this one" and released her.

While Mature adjusted her shoulders Clarke came up face to face and said "So you had enough" and Mature replied "You know something Clarke. You're in my personal space" and stepped up to him putting bother her hands on the front of his chest and raking her nails down, tearing his shirt. Clarke again yelled so loud half the barracks must've come heard. Mature walked over smiling and playfully ran her nails down Clarke's back finishing off with a tickle then came up close and said "Aaaaw has big baby had enough" and walked away. As she was walking she heard him yell out "Lesson three. Don't turn your back" as she turned around she saw Clarke stampeding at her then lounging into a tackle. At the last minute she dodged to the side and just as he ran pust she swiped his back so fast her nails flashed like a purple blur. Clarke didn't make a sound this time now bleeding from both sides but instead turned around and said enraged "Ok now lets play dirty". Mature replied "That's exactly how I like it" and clicked her nails to show she was ready.

As they again faced each other like when they started Mature let Clarke come in closer and as she attempted her first swipe he sidestepped around her pulling one arm behind her back, his free arm around her neck and dropped her face first into the ground with his weight on top of her. He had Mature locked and she couldn't find a way to use her nails or break free. Clarke whispered in her ear "You ready to tap out". Mature kept struggling until she managed to loosen up a two fingers behind her dug her nails into his hand while he held her, hoping he would succumb to pain before she passed out. After a few seconds of torture Clarke loosened up reeling back, and Mature without a moments hesitation rolled him over onto his back using his weight and climbed on top of him. She put one hand around his chin while wrapping the other hand around his wrist with both sets of nails just touching his skin. Then she leaned over and whispered "Are you ready to submit" and Clarke nodded.

Both got up from their little lesson with Clarke's ego as cut up as his body while Mature was sore from all over from the combat. Clarke extended his hand and said "Well blondie you didn't do too bad. I reckon you'll do just fine in your tournament". Mature leaned over giving Clarke a kiss on the cheek said "Hey you're not too bad after all, maybe we can do this again sometime". As Mature left she saw the young girl sitting at the desk and again deciding to have some fun waved goodbye then ran her nails across the table as she walked past, while the onlooking girl froze from astonishment before yelling out "Excuse me miss. Where can I get my nails done to have them like yours". Mature leaned over displaying her perfect nails to the girl and said to her "Oh my dear, if only it was that simple but there are just some things that you cannot buy". Mature then pulled out her diary and ran though her list and read "Ok 11am with Clarke Still. Check. Next up 2pm Judo/Wrestling class with Goro Daimon".


End file.
